


Anillo

by Violetlights



Series: Polska [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Ballroom Dancing, F/M, Incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 00:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetlights/pseuds/Violetlights
Summary: Polonia cumple 100 años de independencia y ha organizado un baile tan extravagante como ella misma.Sentimientos escondidos por alguien inesperado salen a flote.Basado en un rp del 2018 durante el aniversario de Polonia.





	Anillo

El águila blanca, símbolo patrio y símbolo de su nacimiento. Se sentía majestuosa bajo la capa de plumas que adornaba su grácil figura esbelta, simulando las alas de su ave nacional bajo la noche estrellada de Malbork.

Era la hora de comenzar con el vals, y su hermano gemelo no estaba en el castillo, a pesar de que casi le había rogado que asistiera para poder bailar la primera pieza con él; la polonesa heroica de Chopin. Pero grande había sido su decepción al ser incapaz de encontrarlo en la multitud. Quiso llorar, estaba sola en un costado de la pista, con la mirada interrogante de invitados y músicos encima. No era un secreto para nadie la ansiedad social que la atacaba bajo presión, así que el mundo entero estaba acostumbrado a sus acciones extrañas y fuera de lugar. Huir sería la única opción antes de romperse bajo el escrutinio de cientos de ojos puestos en ella.

Al menos eso creía.

Desde el otro lado de la pista, destacándose entre todos estaba aquel hombre al que detestaba con especial pasión. Se había atrevido a llegar vestido en ese traje de cosaco que le provocaba retorcijones en el estómago e iniciaba el fuego en su vientre bajo, fuego que llegaba hasta sus mejillas y las encendía de un rosado brillante. Era simplemente humillante sucumbir ante los recuerdos de la infancia y juventud que vivieron juntos, de las noches en las que habían desatado con vehemencia el odio y el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

Peor aún, podía leer perfectamente el mensaje tras los ojos cerúleos de Iván.  
Un baile. El baile que había guardado para su hermano.

¿Cómo podría negarse a su petición, cuando la miraba con tanto anhelo? Sintió que el aire dejaba sus pulmones cuando asintió con disimulo a la petición de su primo. 

Entonces, el tiempo había dejado de funcionar igual para los dos. 

Felicja dejó su capa de plumas en las manos de una mesera, y reveló el vestido blanco que se ceñía con gracia en su delicada figura y caía hasta el piso, justo lo suficiente como para cubrir sus piernas por completo pero sin estorbar sus pasos. 

Ambos caminaron para encontrar al otro y el tramo terminó en el centro, señal para que la orquesta comenzara a tocar: en lugar de la polonesa, habian cambiado al segundo vals de Shostakovich.  
La polaca hizo una reverencia ante el ruso  
la cual fue correspondida con la misma finura que era de esperar, después de todo, aún con el odio que pudiera sentir hacia él, jamás iba a negar que era el mejor bailarín que había conocido alguna vez. Luego, ofreció su mano sin demoras, esperando a que la música comenzara.

Con ágil y experto movimiento, el ruso la acomodó en posición de vals, a lo que no protestó. Cómo dama de la nobleza, criada e instruida por la mismísima María Leszczyńska, conocía perfectamente el protocolo, la etiqueta. Debía seguir a Iván en cada movimiento y no entorpecer la danza con sus dudas.

Y ante los ojos de Iván, Felicja era eso, una dama ricamente ataviada, con los rizos de oro  
cayendo en su espalda y las dos esmeraldas que se dejaban ver a través de su antifaz con aquel brillo de valentía que siempre aborreció. Era  
capaz de olvidar que se trataba de su prima mientras el encanto de la música y las estrellas  
moviera sus cuerpos en perfecta sincronía. Era aquél el encanto de la mascarada; cada uno  
dejaba de ser lo que el otro suponia y comenzaban a interpretar un papel ajeno al presente.

El hechizo se acentuaba cuando al crescendo de las notas de Shostakóvich dieron el primer giro en el centro de la pista.

Felicja dejó que Ivan la guiará, su cuerpo se sentía ligero, suave. Sus pies se deslizaban con experta facilidad al compás de la música. Aquella pieza era una ambos habían bailado incontables veces, pero aún la sentía como la primera vez.  
Se permitió sonreírle con coquetería al ruso, como un simple acto de provocación inocente, y levantó la mano que había mantenido desocupada, en espera de unirla a la mano ajena.

Una de las manos del ruso se posaba en su cintura, la otra llevaba el peso de la pequeña palma polaca. Podía declarar, sin ningún arrepentimiento, que entre todos sus familiares aquella menuda mujer era la más diestra en la danza.   
Dio un paso hacía adelante, luego sus pies pretendieron guiar los de ella hacia la lateral y luego hacia atrás, después otro giro. 

Y recorrían la pista, giro tras giro, bailar con ella seguía siendo un deleite igual a siglos atrás. No podía ver su rostro pero casi podía sentir a la joven aristócrata polaca que vivía al oeste de sus tierras y al lado de sus campamentos de guerreros.

Miles de recuerdos llegaron a su memoria, años de juventud en los que había amado cada pequeña cosa sobre Iván. Era un pensamiento estúpido, considerando la situación actual, considerando su historia.

Retrocedió, y avanzó nuevamente, siguiendo el paso de su primo. Cada giro hacia que la falda de su vestido volara, al igual que algunas hebras de su cabello que se escapaban del peinado.

—Presumido — Mencionó la polaca, casual.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó él —Eres tú la que se nombra una dama de alcurnia — Aprovechó para apretar su pequeña cintura con ambas manos y así elevarla en un giro —¿No dijiste que jamás te acercarías a un guerrero que no fuera de la corte real? 

Y sonrió al tiempo que la dejaba en el suelo de nuevo, sólo para llevarla volando sobre la pista nuevamente, los años fácilmente podían fingir retroceder para seres como ellos, pues en ese momento aquel castillo parecía el hogar de la nobleza polaca.

Se sentía volar en manos de Iván. Casi de manera literal.

Soltó una risita, tanto por el baile como por sus palabras. Era tan cercano, como si los siglos no hubiesen pasado, como si de pronto pudiera olvidar el daño que se habían hecho.  
—Hablas disparates, como siempre, Vanyushka —Al tocar suelo nuevamente, levantó la mirada, en búsqueda de los ojos del ruso —No me nombro como tal. Lo soy —Llevó su mano hasta el pecho de Iván —Siempre he sido una dama, entre los dos, tú eres el salvaje.

—¿Los campamentos de cosacos te parecen desagradables? ¿O son las tierras entre osos y lobos las que te asustan? —Intencionalmente aceleraba el ritmo de la danza, era su modo de no dejar a la mujer otra opción más que ser guiada—Porque sé que estabas temblando cuando me viste, pasó después cuando bailamos ¿Creiste que no sabría hacerlo? 

Se emocionó cuando dio dos giros al aire continuos, apenas dejando que sus pies tocaran el suelo para luego elevarse de nuevo.   
La música parecía interminable pero sabían que penosamente acabaría en algun momento.

El aire había abandonado sus pulmones. Y con suerte pudo mantenerse sobre las piernas luego de ambos giros. 

Abrió la boca pero las palabras no salieron.

La pieza alcanzaba el final, y se negaba a separarse de él, se negaba a romper el encanto que los unía. Sin pensarlo dos veces, apoyó su mejilla en el pecho de Iván, y cerró los ojos, solo meciéndose al ritmo de Shostakovich y dejando que el ruso por su parte la abrazara una vez más, como no lo había hecho en años.

Lo detestaba con todas sus fuerzas. Lo odiaba tanto que no era capaz de poner sus pensamientos en orden. Detestaba caer una y otra vez en sus brazos. Detestaba esa forma que tenía de hacerla temblar con un par de palabras. Detestaba el frío tacto de sus dedos sobre su piel. Detestaba el hecho de que podrían pasar mil años más y seguiría amándolo como cuando eran jóvenes.

La orquesta dejó de tocar, y con ello, la separación ambientada por el sonido de aplausos. Una reverencia, y ambos se separaron, dando lugar a las demás parejas, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Si, lo detestaba tanto. Preferiría tenerlo lejos el resto de la noche, no verlo en ese traje, no ver sus ojos brillar con anhelo, no verlo junto a su pareja.  
Porque si había algo que detestara aún más sobre él, era ver el estúpido anillo de matrimonio que llevaba en el dedo anular.

**Author's Note:**

> Solo para aclarar, Rusia está comprometido con Corea del Norte en este fic.


End file.
